Time Tossed
by Red Wulf
Summary: Buffy is trapped 18 years in her past and must get the help of the season 4 scoobs to save all there lives
1. part 1

This is a contiuation of Starshines fic The Ungettable Get which can be read here

http/ years after Ungettable Get a new menace is after Buffy Spike and co.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I see Nothing, I hear nothing

Beta'd by Oracleholly

Even though his staggering run was nearly three times as fast as a normal human, his young body ached all over; he had been beaten, burned and tortured before he had made his escape when explosions rocked the base.

As the first explosions hit, the sixteen-year-old male had grabbed the only clothes he could find, a set of surgery scrubs, and began to run. Scanning the room quickly before leaving, he found the gift his father had given him on his twelfth birthday. Luckily, due to all the confusion, he made it outside the compound, only to discover the true mystery…the signs all said Sunnydale. But his dad had destroyed Sunnydale 17 years before!

In the way only the grievously injured can, he locked his mind on all the stories his parents had told him as a child, and he ran. If this was Sunnydale, California, then the only safe haven he knew of this late at night was 1630 Revello Drive, his Grandmum's house.

His lumbering, staggering run finally took him to Revello Drive. Unfortunately the last remaining reserves of his energy were dwindling from all the injuries he had sustained, and his body was no longer able to keep up his superhuman pace falling into a more sedate stumbling walk. He prayed that he was not discovered by the denizens of the night. There was no way he could fight them in the shape he was in, and Dampyre blood was said to be a true delicacy.

His blood smeared the front door as he beat on it with all of his might. He was terrified for the first time in his young life that all of this could be just another mind game courtesy of his captors. As the door opened, he spied a face he had never seen outside of pictures. "Grandmum?"

With that last thought, he collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

Joyce looked at the young man sprawled in a heap halfway inside her front door. He appeared to be a younger version of that Spike vamp. She picked him up and half carried half dragged him to the couch. The older woman had seen more than a few strange things in her life on the Hellmouth, and after finding he had a pulse, dressed and tended the boy's many injuries.

As that task drew to a close she picked up the phone and dialed a well-known number. "Giles I need Buffy and her friends here. Yes, immediately. Spike is here and he seems to be human"

* * *

Spike had escaped the bloody Slayer's prison. The bloody bitch! He was making his way across campus to her dorm, for a bit of revenge when he saw them, literally hundreds of human soldiers converging from all around him. Now Spike loved a good fight, but starving and out numbered he had simply used his speed to get away. Of course they were still after him, and soon they had him cornered in an old athletic stadium.

He fought bravely, but that was what he did. Fighting like a cornered, wounded tiger, he had soon brought the enemies number down by nearly half; however, in the one split second he had paused to assess the battle, a soldier got in a lucky shot. It was a near miss as the taser barely hit him, but it was enough of a hit to make him lose control of his body. The electric shock incapacitated him to the point where he could see and hear the enemy, but he could not fight back.

Spike readied himself to die this indignant death, one where he couldn't even give a verbal attack at his killers. He refused to show any fear. He was the Big Bad, and he would die a warrior even if his enemies were cowards that hid behind their silly toys. He awaited the inevitable as only a true warrior could with a sneer on his face and a curse in his heart.

However as the cowardly 'heroes' closed on him stakes in hand, his demon began to rejoice. It sensed family close and coming fast. Feeling family was a surprise really considering the only family the bleach blond fighter knew on this side of the ocean was Peaches and his deluded sire. Never the less he felt someone, two female someones.

Sensing two female family members wasn't in itself a surprise, but Spike heard their heartbeats as well as the two slammed into his enemy delivering a barrage of kicks and punches.

The nearer one might have been all of thirteen, a red-haired beauty with piercing blue eyes. She was the wind and the earthquake, ethereal, but at the same time, filled with a type of earthy beauty that made his heart swell.

The older exuded old power, power that seemed to call to him. As she swirled between two enemies, he saw her face. He knew not whether to faint, laugh, or bloody piss on himself. It was Buffy the Bloody vamp slayer! But her hair was longer and darker, and she danced even better than the last time he had seen her. If this was the Slayer, he was almost glad he had found the soldiers and not her.

Buffy spun away from one of the Initiatives looking over at her youngest Erin. Both her daughters were daddy's girls, but Erin was by far the worse. The fourteen year old had taken one look at this universe's version of her father and attacked the soldiers in a rage. Buffy was scared her youngest would take a life, but as the last soldier fell to the women of Clan Summers-Davenport, no one had died.

Buffy moved quickly picking up this Spike, all the while reminding herself THIS was not her husband, not her mate.

"C'mon Blondie Bear, I'll take you to casa del Summers to clean you up."

* * *

"Joyce, are you sure?" Rupert Giles had lived on the Hellmouth for a few years, but this seemed more extraordinary than most things he had seen, "Spike a human?"

Joyce gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes Rupert, and he seems to be younger as well, much younger. He looks to be around fifteen or sixteen, and Rupert the injuries…he is covered from head to toe in cuts, burns and bruises. Rupert, I think he has been tortured."

Cleaning his glasses, Giles looked over at Xander. "I'll be there shortly Joyce. I am sending Xander for Buffy and Willow." He hung up the phone.

"You heard?" he asked the gangly teen.

"Yeah, human Spike badly injured at Casa del Summers," the often obnoxious boy answered, "On the way to get the Buffster."

He left the Watcher's apartment shaking his head.

* * *

Past Buffy and Willow were leaving the party as they saw a very familiar Desoto turn the corner on two wheels. Buffy ordered, "Get behind me Willow!"

The redhead moved behind the Slayer and began looking for stakes. Before either of them could get prepared, the car skidded to a halt just in front of them and the passenger door flew open. Inside much to their astonishment was another Buffy, as well as a young redhead nursing a seemingly comatose Spike.

"Get in." The older version said in a growling whisper.

"Oh yeah," Wills exclaimed, "So not getting in with the walking, stick-a-bottle-in-your-face, kidnap, almost cost you your best friend and your boyfriend vamp. Cause you know evil and all that, oh, oh besides, not really trusting the whole second Buffy thing and the leather, so not you…well maybe you, but not our Buffy…not with the black hair and thigh high boots, plus the whole poofy shirt, and dagger sticking out of your belt, well really kind of piratey."

The redheaded girl in the backseat sarcastically stated, "Man mum, you were right Auntie Willow has always been a babbler." The young girl grinned at the two shocked younger versions of her mum and Willow outside the car.

The older dark haired Buffy focused intently on her younger counterpart. Dark Buffy asserted, "Listen, the guys in military gear you've seen around campus, they hunt supernatural beings. As of about an hour ago a shithead from my, our time joined them. He knows all about the Slayer, her best friend the witch, Xander, Giles, and even mom." The two teens felt great annoyance emanating from dark Buffy toward them as she continued, "He hates us all, but you," pointing at younger Buffy, "and Spike top his list."

The younger Buffy made a quick decision and got in the car followed by a much more reluctant Willow. "Why does he hate Spike? What did Spike eat his mom or something?" Younger Buffy snapped back waspishly

"Nope," the young girl holding Spike's head in her lap answered, "Spike has two things he wants but can never have. Mum," pointing at the woman in the front seat, and then pointing to herself, "and three beautiful children."

"Oh bloody buggerin' hell!" came from the barely conscious Vampire.

* * *

Rupert Giles was a learned man, first in his class back at Oxford and watcher to one of the longest-lived slayers in recent history, but what he saw before him had him stymied.

It was in effect Spike, well at least Spike in looks and size. The similarities between the two were unheard of. In spite of the differences, the only sensible conclusion he could reach was the same as Joyce's earlier one, that Spike was now Human. Yes, human with numerous injuries apparently recently received from torture, since the cut on his eyebrow was new, and suffering all the worst wounds his demon had faced. He wondered at the fact that the former demon seemed to call to him; he felt the overwhelming need to protect him. Perhaps the Powers that Be had done this so the former Vampire could finish redeeming himself.

Giles was lost in these thoughts as Joyce returned to the room carrying soup and sandwiches, evidently for the now human Vamp.

* * *

"What? You don't want me?" Erin gave the past version of her father the same weepy eyes and pouting lip that reduced her father to instantly caving, and it seemed to work on the younger version just as well.

"Oh no it's not like that sweet bit, three kids, bloody well kind of a dream. But married to 'Miss Got A Bloody Stick Shoved Up Her Ass - I Love The Buggerin' Droopy One - He's My Bloody Soul Mate.'" He looked at his present version of Buffy as if she were a bug under a microscope. "No bleedin' way!"

"What you think mum has girl cooties?" the young auburn haired girl asked with her dad's famous smirk.

"Spike, me, you, sex, never gonna happen," past Buffy said through clinched teeth.

This earned a snort from the Buffy driving. "Oh yeah, you know he can smell it when he turns you on right?

"Ewwww, Buffy never gets turned on by Spike!" Willow made a gagging noise, "Cause he is evil."

"Can smell you too love," Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth.

"Red, you've wanted a taste of the Big Bad as long as the Slayer." His smirk was infuriating, and his remarks shut the two college students up.

tbc


	2. TT2

Time Tossed Part two

A continuation Of Starshines wonderful fic Ungettable Get which can be found here

http/ on of this fic can be found here

http/ is a rather short chappie, but I hope to have the next out very soon. Thanks To Oracle Holly for the beta.

Joyce sat next to the younger version of Spike on the couch slowly running her fingers through his hair as she stared off into space. Why was she feeling so attached to this boy? She barely knew Spike, having only encountered him three times prior to this evening- and the first time, well she didn't know it was him only some strange hopped-up PCP addict on top of her daughter, the second time when Buffy announced first that he was the singer in her band, but then he was a vampire and oh yes, she was the Slayer, and the last time, the most confusing time, when he arrived heartbroken at the house pouring his heart out to her over a cup of cocoa with marshmallows before Buffy threatened to stake him. Nothing in their shared past explained the strange kinship she felt toward the young man suffering so horribly on her couch. Her heart went out to him. She looked over at Giles as he paced, the expression on his face mirrored how she felt with the concern written deep. It was strange because she knew the Watcher hated Spike more than her daughter did.

"Rupert, what is happening to us?"

The Watcher walked quietly to the sofa and bent on one knee next to the battered and bruised young man.

"The only thing possibility that I can think of Joyce at the moment is that this may be some reward from the Powers That Be for some action Spike has done." Giles removed his glasses and stared down at them. "I would theorize that the warm feelings we have toward Spike must come from the Powers as their means of protecting him from his former enemies."

Joyce stared down again at the tow headed youth whose head rested in her lap. "But Rupert, I don't understand. Wouldn't they reward Angel first? And wouldn't we know if Spike had done something that extraordinary?"

"Actually," Giles began cleaning his glasses, "Spike has already helped save the world once. When Angel lost his soul becoming Angelus and tried to end the world, it was Spike who not only saved me but also assisted Buffy in stopping him. You should remember that evening. Buffy told me that Spike was here when it was revealed to you her slayer destiny."

Giles stood, turned, and began pacing. "And for an unsouled creature, such as Spike, who by his very nature is evil, his actions that evening were more extraordinary than a souled being giving their life to save the world. Given that Spike lies here before us in such a state only increases the chances that he did something else and was rewarded for it."

As if by some magic word the young man on the couch suddenly went into game face and began whimpering.

* * *

Future Buffy looked around as she drove scoping out every direction as if she were trying to sense something. The other two women in the front seat were beginning to think that she was crazy when a voice from the back spoke up.

"You bring a son with you Slayer?" Spike questioned as his eyes seemed to come unfocused as his nose dilated, "Cause I am getting a male, very young, hurt bad. Bloody hell, what did they do to him?"

Spike shifted into game face and his snarling countenance scared the college women in the front seat.

"Where?" the Darker Buffy asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Her house," Said the snarling Vamp pointing at the younger Buffy.

"How bad?" the Mother asked.

"He will live, but he has been bloody well hurt bad." If asked Spike could not have explained the anger he felt over someone he had never met being tortured.

"He'll need blood," Buffy cut a circle in the Desoto and headed out for Willy's. Looking back at this world's Spike, "and so do you. I'll pick up some human for you both."

At Spike's shocked look she added, "Ya didn't think you were going to kill someone while riding in a car full of slayers did you?"

* * *

Giles stared aghast at the young man's face as he began waking up.

"But he has a heart beat!" His words were both an accusation and a question.

"Grandpapa Ripper," the teen's voice more a moan than anything else asked, "where's Mum?"

Giles watched the young man's movements. He looked as if he might be drugged. "I don't believe I know your mum, Spike?"

The boy snickered through his pain, "No, Spike is my Papa." William began to stretch, but his numerous wounds caused him to grimace. "Mum, is Buffy Anne Summers Kenticot, your Slayer."

It was if a light had been turned on. He saw, even if he didn't want to, this boy was human but also with a demon. He wasn't a Vampire, but the almost legendary, most often believed to be old wives tale. He was a Bloody Damphyre! The older man's legs gave out from under him; it bloody made sense in a Hellmouthy way.

"Well lad, when were you born?"

"I was born, February 24th of 2004." The young man looked first at the man sitting on the floor, and then at the woman who had his head in her lap. "But Nana you're  
dead?"

* * *

As Buffy pulled into Willy's parking lot, Spike cleared his throat. "The boy, can he use sire's blood?"

The Darker Buffy looked back at him. "You don't even know him." her voice caught in her throat.

The shy eyes that stared back at her looked so much like her son that her breath caught in her throat.

"Yeah, but this is likely the closest I'll bloody come to having kids so, yeah, I'll give him my blood." His fingers ran through Erin's hair. The look on his face was so sad that even the two college age Scoobs noticed and were saddened by it.

The small voice of Erin broke the silence barely uttering above a whisper, "You can be my Uncle Spike while we are here."

"Would love that Nibblet."

* * *

Xander Harris came awake in pain; his head hurt, and his body seemed numb. He tried to move, but as he did so he became aware of the fact that he was chained to a wall in what appeared to be a sewer system somewhere.

"Xander, Xander, Xander, ya know, I used to think we were friends. But you sold us out." a tall, dark haired figure in military fatigues said as he stepped out of the shadows. "You sold out humanity, first by sleeping with that demon slut Anya, then by aiding and abetting those damn twins."

Xander stared at the man trying to place him. "What the hell are you talking about?" He pulled on his bounds. "I don't even know you."

"What boy, not even gonna threaten me with that Slayer bitch?"

tbc


End file.
